


The littlest heather

by Salty_Queen123



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Heather m is a sexual bean, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sexual Humor, Texting, btw there is swearing, heather c is mommy, heather d is that fucking child who loves memes, mom's spaghetti, text fic, veronica is daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Queen123/pseuds/Salty_Queen123
Summary: Veronica gets waked up by her girlfriend at 1:00 am.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heather duke - meme queen  
> Heather mcnamara -lilmac  
> Heather chandler - queen bitch  
> Veronica - ronni
> 
> Sorry if this fic isn't that good I am writing this on a phone and there might be a few (a lot) of spelling errors.

The fam 1:03  
Queen bitch is online

Queen bitch - Ronnnnni

Ronni is online

Ronni - heather it's 1 in the morning 

Queen bitch - I no but im horny

Lilmac is online

Lilmac - hiiii

Meme queen is online

Meme queen - babe wtf

Lilmac - wat

Meme queen - wtf is goin on

Ronni - heathers horny

Meme queen - again agh  
Meme queen - last time I had to drive u ovr and wait 4 u 2 to finsh 

Queen bitch - SHUT UP HEATHER!!!!!

Meme queen - no heather u shut i want me and my girlfriend to get some sleep

Lilmac - but honey bun I'm also kinda horny 

Ronni - gasp. Heather I thought u were a nun not a fuck-me-harder-daddy-till-I-cum kind of girl

Lilmac - u thought wrong vee

Queen bitch - veronicaaaasaaaaaaaaa

Ronni - ya mommy

Meme queen - wait did roni call heather mommy

Queen bitch - ya and she's daddy  
Queen bitch - AND I WANT DADDY TO POUND ME AGIANST A FUCKIN WALL NOW

Meme queen - hether were u watchin porn again

Queen bitch - SHUT UP HEATHER

Meme queen - sorry not sorry heather

Lilmac - babe

Meme queen - ya wat BOI

Queen bitch - go home

Meme queen - I am (SHOTS FIRED!!)  
Meme queen - ya wat is my smol lil bean 

Lilmac - can u

Meme queen - yes

Lilmac - send nudes (  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Meme queen - ok

Meme queen sent 4 pictures to Lilmac

Ronni - that got kinky quick  
Ronni - hey heather y is your name meme queen if you don't send any memes to us

Meme queen - cause your Gf banded me from send memes

Queen bitch - that's cause u spammed biggie cheese and doge

Meme queen - that's cause there lit with 5 ts

Ronni - did she ban anything else 

Lilmac - yes. Like eminem

Ronni - why

Lilmac - cus heather kept screaming moms spaghetti 

Ronni - then y didnt she just ban lose yourself. 

Meme queen - cus of all the memes

Queen bitch - it got a n n o y i n g

Meme queen - tbh I feel so attacked :(

Lilmac - heather don't make her into a sad meme queen

Queen bitch - she's not queen I am 

Meme queen - ya but I am meme queen

Queen bitch - but still

Ronni - heather do you really want me to come over

Queen bitch - yes

Meme queen - OMG REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME AT THE SLEEP OVER BEFORE HEATHER AND VERONICA WERE DATING AND VERONICA WOKE UP WITH HEATHER BETWEEN HER THIGHS:D:D!!!!!

Queen bitch - GFZDTGVXFGGBC SHUTTU PH EATHER

Meme queen - heather type like a normal person

Queen bitch - NO!!!!  
Queen bitch - that was a privit story

Lilmac - well we kinda know about it since I got woke up by Veronica's loud ass moaning 

Ronni - hey it's not my moaning can wake a fuckin naborhood 

Queen bitch - sooooooo ronni will u come to my house 

Ronni - ya but your picking me up

Lilmac - oh heather can u pick me up so we can ftc

Ronni - what does ftc mean

Meme queen - fuck then cuddle and yes I'll drive over and we can ftc

Meme queen is off line  
Lilmac is off line  
Queen bitch is off line  
Ronni is off line  
2:17am


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More texting from our 4 favourite bitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd ever, in like a million years, post another chapter of this. But since this is one of my most loved fics I am giving you another chapter. Enjoy.   
> -Salty_Queen123
> 
> Heather chandler - queen bitch  
> Veronica- ronni  
> Heather McNamara - lilmac  
> Heather Duke - meme queen

Queen bitch is online 

Queen bitch - ya no wats good 

Meme queen is online 

Meme queen - idk sleep you fickin vampire whore

Queen bitch - duck the shet up Heather 

Lilmac is online 

Lilmac -idk sleep you fickin vampire whore -Heather Roseanne Duke 2018  
Lilmac - duck the shet up Heather. -Heather Kate Chandler 2018

Ronni - wth

Queen bitch - idk ask annoying psycho slut and her side kick Mac and cheese   
Queen bitch - or as I call her. Pasta skank

Meme queen - fuck when did Heather Chandler become a living and breathing meme

Queen bitch - stfu Heather u useless twat

Ronni - I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door. NO!!! It's much better to face these kinds of things with the sense of poison rationality!!!!! AGAAAAAAAAAAAIINNNNN!!!!!!!

Meme queen - and the habit of decomposing right before your very eyeeeeeeees!!!!

Ronni - wrong song 

Meme queen - fuck off

Queen bitch - when did any of you become panic fans

Lilmac - rain drops on rose and sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses and something something 

Meme queen - y'all know waths coming next 

Queen bitch - you wouldn't 

Meme queen - oh but I would 

Lilmac - y'all hoes get ready 

Ronni - oh shit

Meme queen - IF YOU LOVE ME LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! CAUSE THESE WORDS ARE KNIVES AND OFTEN LEAVE SCARS THE FEAR OF FALLING APART!!!!! AND TRUTH BE TOLD I NEVER WAS YOURS!!!!!! THE FEAR THE FEAR OF FALLING APART!!!! OOOOOOOOOOH THE FEAR IF FALLING APART oOoOOoOOOH   
THE FEAR OF FALLING APART!!!!!

Queen bitch - Ron Ron look wat uv stated  
Queen bitch - started**

Lilmac - well at least it's not bmc or deh or Hamilton 

Meme queen - AND PEGGY THE SCHYLAR SISTER Angelica PEGGY Eliza WOOORK!!!

Queen bitch kicked Meme queen from the chat

Lilmac - Heather wat te Fuch

Queen bitch - it had to be done at some point 

Ronni - mommy you know what we said about kicking people from the chat  
Ronni - now add Heather back

Queen bitch - NO!!! She got way she deserved 

Ronni - add  
Ronni - Her  
Ronni - back

Queen bitch - okay okay fine 

Meme queen - hello. Is it me your looking for? I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. 

Queen bitch - fuck this I'm out 

Queen bitch is offline 

Meme queen - you miss me 

Lilmac - I did

Ronni - she was gone for three to five minutes 

Lilmac - that shit can feel like forever 

Meme queen - aaawewwweeee

Ronni - idfk I nagged Heather and then she added you back

Meme queen - I knew she loved me   
Meme queen - ok welp Heather go the fuck to sleep 

Lilmac - yes mam!!!! We gonna ftc 

Meme queen - sir yes sir 

Ronni - um ok bye????

Ronni is offline   
Lilmac is offline 

Meme queen - do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head   
Meme queen - HUMP ME!!!! FUCK ME!!!! DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE!!!!  
Meme queen - AAAAAAAND PEEEEEEGGY

Meme queen is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if I should do another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys listen, I'm so so sorry I haven't posted in fuckin’ ages, because my life literally a fucking shit-storm at the moment, but right now the only thing I can do is push through all the bullshit in my life and subside it with humour. Because fuck I'm just not in a good spot right now. 
> 
> But anyways here's a new chapter I fully hope you enjoy it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll start posting more but I'm just really fucking busy
> 
>  
> 
> Heather duke - meme queen  
> Heather mcnamara -lilmac  
> Heather chandler - queen bitch  
> Veronica - ronni

9:48pm

Meme queen is online

Meme queen - oh shit

Queen bitch is online

Lilmac is online

Lilmac - babe what is it

Ronni is online 

Meme queen - some asshole went through then Hot-wired and stole my fucking jeep  
Meme queen - the one fuckin day it's parked on the drive way

Queen bitch - that's real shitty heather

Meme queen - ya no fucking shit Sherlock 

Ronni - can I lighten the mood by saying I fell asleep in the shower today  
Ronni - I meen my mom was PISSED but at least it was funny

Meme queen - I'm sorry veronica but can you not right now  
Meme queen - I need to breath for a moment

Meme queen has left the chat

Queen bitch - holy shit I haven't seen her that mad since veronica tried to invite her over for Ukrainian Christmas 

Lilmac - ???

Ronni - 1 yes I'm ukrainain 2 I did try to invite heather but she was all like 'no it would screw with my purging' and all that shit

Lilmac - why didn't you invite me????

Queen bitch - because you said you were busy on the 7th

Lilmac - well ya that's the night me and heather do the devils tango

Ronni - speaking of tangos

Queen bitch - baby dont

Ronni - somebody has to do it and plus rent is a amazeballs musical and movie  
Ronni - anyways, THE TANGO MOUREEN IT'S A DARK DISSYYYYY MARRY GO ROUND!!!!!! AS SHEEEE KEEPS YOU DANGLING 

Lilmac - YOUR WRONG!!!!!! 

Ronni - YOUR HEART SHE IS MANGLING!!!

Queen bitch - eh screw it- IT'S DIFFERENT WITH ME!!!

Lilmac added Meme queen back in the chat

Meme queen - AND YOU TOSS AND YOU TURN CAUSE HER COLD EYES CAN BURN, YET YOU YURN AND YOU CHURN AND Rebound  
Meme queen - guys they found the asshole just in time so now my child (whom saprizingly isn't Mac) is safe and sound

Lilmac - :( why am I not yo child

Meme queen - •~• idk maybe you are you'll never no

Queen bitch - welppp bye bitches I needs to snuggle with shnockoms 

Queen bitch is offline

Ronni - I'm shnockoms ;) :)))  
Ronni - byeeeee

Ronni is offline

Meme queen - you gotta get to bed to my child

Lilmac - yay ^.^

Lilmac is offline

Meme queen - oh well goodnight :). 

Meme queen is offline

10:12pm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I may not post that much I have school and I have to take care of a puppy not to mention I have dance and my life is like a semi-mess. I finished writing this at 1:07am.


End file.
